Is It Love?
by One Heart One Soul
Summary: Kagome is working for Tashio Inc when she get stuck in an elevator with a mystery man..now she is suddenly the CEO's assist instead of just a graphic designer..will she found out who the mystery guy is? Will she fall out of love when she does found out? Bad at summaries please read to found out.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: this is my new story I know I haven't updated It Takes Three but I am going to take it down from here because I no longer have inspiration for that story anymore to everyone who has favorited that story I am sorry for the disappointment. Well on with this new story.**_

I am running into the lobby of my job. She moved for Tokyo to New York City. This city was so different from my home in Japan. I had gotten up early to make certain that I wasn't late. I am working for one of the best design companies in the whole world, Tashio Inc.

I am a part of a team of graphic designers. I walked over to the elevator and hit the floor number she needed with a smile as her coworker came running into the elevator. Miroku was panting as he tried to catch his breathe. He smiled at me in greeting. We make it up to their floor laughing as they walk over to their cubical.

I look around and smiles at all my coworkers in greeting I have been working here for almost 6 months now. It didn't feel like work though. I sat down in her chair to start my work when I read an email from my boss telling me to come over to his office. I head over there and run into none other than the office whore, Yura. She looks at me as if I am an insect that she will step on if I get in her way.

"Should you not be working right now instead of just wondering all over this office disturbing everyone who is doing their work" She says with a smirk.

"Mr. Simons wanted to see me so I was going to his office until you so kindly got in my way." I comment back to her as I walk away.

I make it to Hiten's office and knock. I heard him say enter I slowly opened the door to see he wasn't alone but his boss was standing there talking about some file that needed to be taken care of by the end of the week.

"Just take care of it Hiten I don't want to have to explain to Mr. Tashio why you can't do your job yet again. You knew how important this is to our company Hiten…SO GET IT DONE!" He yells the last part as if to make a point. It's just now that he realizes that I am standing there the entire time hearing everything he had to say.

"You asked to see me Mr. Simons?" I blush as I say it after seeing Mr. Okami leave the room.

"Yes, I need you to run the file up to Mr. Okami I have other important business to take care of." Hiten said to me as he gets up to hand me the files. He the looks at his phone and sighs.

"I need to take this call please hurry back down here so you can get to work." He says as he walks away putting his phone to his ear.

I walk over to the elevator and push the button to go up. When it opens, I hit the top floor button to take me up to Mr. Okami's office. The doors open and I walk over to the secretary and ask where I can find Mr. Okami. She gives me a look then tells me that he is in the first room on the right down the hall.

I walk over and just open the door without knocking. I realize that I made one big mistake as I look around and see that he was in a meeting with a man who looked like he was very important. He has piercing grey eyes almost silver with long brown hair. I look at Mr. Okami in apology. I hand him the files and I see he is doing a presentation for what looks like a benefit.

I look at the menu and notice that none of it makes and sense when put together and I state that without think and the mystery man looks over at me with a raised eye brow and asks what I think would the menu should be. I blush and give my opinion of it to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hello my name is Sesshomaru Tashio." He says with a smirk on his face, he gets up and walks over to me to introduce himself. I look away because I realize now I made a complete and utter fool of myself in front of the CEO of my work. I start apologizing for speaking out of turn. I then introduce myself to him and excuse myself. I leave with what pride I have left and go back to work.

For the rest of the day all I do is work on a project that we must be done in three days since Hiten forgot to tell us about three weeks before when he first got it handed to him. Miroku and I have been working hard all day. This project is for the charity ball in which the funding for our work in Africa is for.

' _Tashio Inc is attempting to bring clean water to Africa by building a filtration system that will help make the water over there more drinkable. With clean water, there would be less diseases along with that less deaths_.' I think while laughing because it sounded like a sales pitch. I shut down my computer and look over to see Miroku is already gone must've had a date. HE is such a player but he so funny with how he can make every girl here blush.

I stand up and walk over to the elevator and press the button. I wait for it while looking at my phone I hear it open and step in not looking up from my phone and push the button for lobby. The elevator suddenly stops and I look up and see that it's not the floor I wanted. I look back down at my phone as someone steps on I don't look up but say 'hello' to them in greeting.

Suddenly the elevator stops and the lights go out I look around wondering what happened. Its then that I realize how close the other person is to me. I start to wonder what he is going to do I am nervous for I have no idea who would still have been here this late, its almost 1 am. I feel him lean in closer while inhaling my scent I return the favor and groan at the smell of pine trees.

I hear him whisper something about never forgetting my scent. I shiver as he runs his nose along my neck. I feel his hands on my waist pulling me against his chest. I can feel all his muscle tense and relax with every time he moves. He moves his hands up to my wrists and pin them to the wall of the elevator. I fight against his hands but slowly lose my fight as he kisses me with such passion it should be illegal.

He releases my hands and I run them through his hair. A thought runs through my head as I do ' _It's so long'_. I run my hands over his chest and slowly unbutton it halfway. He moves his lips toward mine and kisses me tenderly almost like I will break if he is to rough. I shift my arms around his neck to pull him closer. Suddenly the lights come on and all I see is a man with silver hair down past his waist and golden eyes that put the sun to shame.

He looks so handsome and even sexy; this man reminds me of someone but I can't place him though because I have never seen him around this office before. He looks at me with a smirk on his face he tells me to get off here and to keep this a secret and maybe it could happen again with a wink.

"At least tell me your name please?" I ask with a frown

"I can't do so but you will know soon enough Ms. Higurashi." He says

It's been a month since that night and I keep thinking about him. I have been thinking about how he felt against me. I realize that I am in love with someone and I don't even know his name or what he looks like. Just the sound of his voice and his scent. Hiten comes over and asks me to come over to his office in an hour.

' _What did I do now'_ I think as I get up and walk through the open space towards his office. I run into Yura again but this time she is leaving Hiten's office with a smirk towards me saying _you can't win this one over me_. I don't understand why she has this thing about besting me when I don't want to date anyone in this building, except the mystery guy from that night. I blush at the thought of him. The feelings I get from the mere thought I can only imagine what he would be like once I knew who he was. I make it to Hiten's office and he has his door open half way so I knock on it.

"You asked to see me, Sir." I say as he gestures for me to sit while still on the phone.

"I will call you back in a while I have something to take care of right now." He hangs up the phone.

"Yes, Kagome I have great news for you, with all the hard work you have been doing lately Mr. Tashio has asked that you become his personal assistant right away." He says with a huge grin on his face.

"What…I..I can't become the CEO's assistant." I am shocked that he would ask me to become his assist just like that I only met him once the whole 7 months that I work with Tashio Inc.

 _ **A/N: Cliff hanger but I just felt like it should end here for now I did two chapters in one day I am proud of this story so far. Please R &R.**_


End file.
